wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates' Day
Type: Single-day holiday event Date: September 19 Location: Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale Yarrrr matey, it be Pirates' Day! Commoners wearing pirate garb have appeared in all the world's cities with the news that the Dread Captain DeMeza and her crew have landed in Booty Bay and declared it Pirates' Day! If you are brave enough to share a drink with her, you may have what it takes to become an honorary crew member for the day. First, talk to any pirate commoner to receive a costume to help you get into the spirit of Pirates' Day. Once appropriately attired, head down to Booty Bay to join in the fun. There, look for Dread Captain Demeza and her crew, who have taken over the roof of the Booty Bay bank and auction house. By talking to Captain DeMeza, players become an honorary crew member and transform into a pirate of their race and gender for 12 hours. This costume buff may be clicked off but persists through combat, mounting, death, and so on. Other highlights of the holiday include: * A large crowd of pirate revelers ("Dread Crew") who dance, talk, eat, drink, laugh, and shoot fireworks. Ask Baron Revilgaz what he thinks of the visitors. * The Tauren First Mate Hapana and his giant South Seas assault parrot, Nyuni. * A trio of cannons and cannoneers who periodically fire out into the bay - at times, just barely missing the sails of the incoming transport. Those crazy corsairs. * Cap'n Slappy and Ol' Chumbucket, two curiously-named pirates. * Lively pirate-themed music that plays upon the rooftop. Notes *Players will see Commoners appear in capital cities. Talking to them will get a response of "The Dread Captain DeMeza has pulled into Booty Bay and declared it Pirates' Day! She's making anyone who's brave enough to share a drink with her an honorary crew member." *The commoner also offers the option "I'd like to dress like a pirate". Clicking that will buff the player with Corsair's Costume, which lasts for one hour. However, visiting and sharing a drink with DeMeza will give you the Dread Corsair buff, which lasts for 12 hours, and persists through death (although it will be lost after shapeshifting). These buffs are unique in that player characters' sex and race are preserved by the illusion (although the details change, such as hair color), with the addition of pirate clothes. This allows you to use flight paths and mounts with the costume; you can receive the Corsair's Costume buff while mounted. *Cap'n Slappy explains that he and Ol' Chumbucket came up with Pirate's Day, which DeMeza apparently took to with great enthusiasm. Trivia * Cap'n Slappy and Ol' Chumbucket, the two named pirates, are inspired by John "Ol' Chumbucket" Baur and Mark "Cap'n Slappy" Summers, the creators of Talk Like a Pirate Day. *September 19th is the annual "International Talk Like a Pirate Day," which is especially popular in online communities. External links Category:Pirates' Day Category:Events Category:Holidays